


Catch Me If You Can

by secretglittersauce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretglittersauce/pseuds/secretglittersauce
Summary: Roman Prince, the world famous gentleman thief, is finally under arrest thanks to the tenacious detective Logan Crofter.





	Catch Me If You Can

“Roman Prince, the ‘gentleman thief’, as some choose to call you. You’re under arrest.”

“In the flesh and at your service, detective. I’m afraid I didn’t get your name.”

“I haven’t yet offered it. I’m detective Logan Crofter, and you’re coming with me.”

Roman sighed and offered his wrists to the approaching detective, who held a pistol in one hand, and a gleaming pair of handcuffs in the other.

Smiling, the thief purred, “If you say so, but really, silver just isn’t my color. Haven’t you got anything in gold?”

Logan clasped a cuff onto one of his wrists and wrenched it around to press it to his lower back. He then holstered his gun and used his free hand to take Roman’s other wrist and cuff it as well, binding the thief’s hands behind himself.

“Were your last several heists not enough to sate your appetite?” the detective muttered as he took Roman by the upper arm and led him out of the treasurey. Back-up was on its way, and his own vehicle would have to serve as the criminal’s cell for now.

A melodious laughter bubbled out of Roman as he allowed himself to be led.

He cooed, “My lust for the luster is one that cannot be satisfied.”

“You’re appalling.”

“I thought I was under arrest?”

“Get in the car,” Logan spat, opening one of the back doors and pushing Roman inside.

Roman hummed to himself calmly as the door was closed and he settled comfortably into his seat.

“Oh, detective, you’ve forgotten to collect the evidence. I know just where it is, shall I do it for you?” he asked, batting his eyes innocently.

Logan watched him through the window, unimpressed, and murmured an update into his walkie talkie before responding to Roman.

“I’d call that a nice try but it would be facetious of me to do so.”

Roman winked at him.

Logan rolled his eyes and stepped away from the car a bit, putting his back to the car and removing a notepad from his pocket to begin making notes on the long-awaited arrest of this world famous thief.

He was satisfied in knowing that, because of him, and after months of chasing, Roman the “gentleman thief” would finally end up paying for his crimes with a long bout of rehabilitation behind bars. Perhaps he might even learn something and improve himself; use his obvious skills for good instead of greed.

“Really, Prince,” Logan said, a little more brightly as he made his notes, “I think you may thank me for this someday.”

“I think you’re right, detective Crofter!” came Roman’s cheery response.

Then, the engine of the car growled to life.

Logan’s eyes widened and he reeled around in time to see Roman, one handcuff still dangling from his wrist, as he blew a kiss to him from the driver’s seat.

Tires squealed and sent a plume of dust into the air as the thief sped away from the scene in the detective’s car, laughing and calling back to him through the lowered window.

“Thank youuu!”


End file.
